


His favorite kind of sex

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian like to start the day right.</p>
<p>This is pretty much only smut.<br/>Written for Gallavich Week 2 Day 5 - Sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	His favorite kind of sex

Ian is aware of the warmth of Mickey’s body nestled in his arms before he even opens is eyes in the morning. He’s also aware that his dick is hard and pressing against Mickey’s ass. He moans and sighs, opening his eyes and stretching his legs and arms. He rests his arm over Mickey’s body again and gently caresses his stomach. He nuzzles at his nape and places a soft kiss there. Mickey squirms away.

“Mickey?”, Ian whispers, then kisses his neck a few times. “Mickey?” He asks again, louder this time. The hand on Mickey’s stomach travels north and he starts to firmly rub Mickey’s nipple. “Miiiiiiiiickeeeeeeeey.”

Mickey doesn’t open his eyes, but smiles and presses back against Ian. “Well, good morning to you too.”

Ian rubs more insistently and nibbles his earlobe and Mickey moans. Ian pulls his arm that’s stretched above Mickey’s head to lean on his elbow and watch Mickey’s face. He moves his caressing hand to the other nipple and Mickey’s eyes flutter open, a huge grin spreading through his face when he sees Ian. He turns his head slightly, lifts his hand and cradles Ian’s head, bringing it down to kiss him full on the mouth. Ian’s lips part and he welcomes Mickey’s tongue inside. They both have morning breath, but neither has ever cared about it, too used to kissing in the morning. Mickey remembers when he used to wake up and immediately get a cigarette or, if he couldn’t find any, a beer. Now it’s Ian’s kiss that he craves as soon as he’s awake. The kiss is slow, tongues exploring and caressing each other, making their breaths ragged and their bodies burning. Mickey lowers his hand and puts it on Ian’s ass, pulling his erection closer against his ass. Ian’s fingers leave Mickey’s nipple to run down his stomach and grab his quickly hardening cock and they both moan in each other’s mouths.

“Shit. That’s good.” Mickey turns back again, giving Ian easy access to his neck and shoulder. Ian accepts the invitation and starts sucking on the tender skin there. His hand moves slowly on Mickey, teasing much more than pleasing at this point. Mickey reaches between their bodies to take Ian’s cock in his hand, pumping it in the same rhythm Ian is using on him. Ian gasps on his ear and thrusts into his hand.

Ian presses his whole body closer to Mickey and stretches his arm to get the lube that’s on the nightstand. He pours some onto his fingers and rubs them together briefly to warm it. He presses two fingers against Mickey’s hole and Mickey arches his back to present his ass more. Ian wets his lower lip and bites it, his arousal growing with the feeling of Mickey against his fingers.

“Touch yourself”, he whispers against Mickey’s ear, and his boyfriend quickly obliges, turning slightly so that his other hand can stroke his dick. He feels Ian slowly push two slicked fingers inside him and groans, increasing the pace on both his hands. Ian’s fingers work fast inside Mickey, stretching him and getting him ready for more. Mickey lifts his left leg and crosses it over his right one, his left foot flat against the mattress right above his right knee. This gives Ian extra space and he gently takes Mickey’s hand away from his dick. Mickey changes hands, his left one being in a better angleto stroke himself, and lifts his upper body, leaning on his elbow.  He feels Ian kissing his nape and his shoulders again and his hand back to caressing his stomach, and then he’s inside him, pushing in slowly, filling him completely, their bodies pressed impossibly close together, trying their best to melt into one. Ian moves slowly, leisurely, thrusting deeply into Mickey, his breath warm on his neck.  Ian’s hand finds his nipple again and he twists it between his fingers, the movement of his hips getting faster. Mickey moans loudly and brings his own hand to cover his mouth. His other hand is flying on his dick and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m close”, he whispers, rotating his hips to increase the friction. Ian grabs his hip and begins to push into Mickey even faster, bringing them closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. His movements become erratic and he pushes deeper into Mickey. The fingers on Mickey’s hip dig into the soft flesh and Ian’s teeth mark his shoulder as he shoots his load inside Mickey. It’s the final push Mickey needed and he comes as well, dribbling onto the sheets. He sighs when he feels Ian slipping out of him and turns around, stretching his limbs.

Ian leans over and kisses him softly.

“Hmm... Morning sex is my favorite kind of sex.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yup. Well, maybe after shower sex. And make-up sex, of course. Angry sex is pretty good too…”

Mickey laughs.

“No,  wait, I know…” Ian puts an arm around Mickey’s waist and pulls him closer. “Sex with you is my favorite kind of sex.”


End file.
